


Win Lex Luthor's Money

by bkwrm523



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, in which the reader looses their temper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Lex hacked Brainiac 5 and forced Brainy to work for him.  The reader is less than happy about this development.





	Win Lex Luthor's Money

You were a little disappointed when Lex Luthor didn’t kick in the door.

After all, you’d gone through a great deal of trouble to make him angry.  The least he could do, you thought, was kick open the door.  But he didn’t; he just pushed it open and angrily power walked through.  Less dramatic; you decided you’d give him a three out of ten.  Behind him, trailing obediently, was… Brainiac 5.   _Your_ Brainy.  Currently hacked and reprogrammed by Lex Brainy.  You took a breath, forcing down a surge of rage.

“I’m giving you one chance to surrender.”  You told Lex.  He halted in his tracks and just stared at you for a moment.

Lex Luthor’s entire posture, his walk, spoke of barely suppressed rage.  He was  _angry_ with you, but not half as angry as you were at him right now.  The difference was, you were controlling your anger and acting rationally.  Lex was about one potato chip away from utterly losing his cool.  The situation was playing out exactly how you’d planned, and your voice and your expression were both totally calm.

“Undo what you did to Brainy.  You fix him, and I’ll let you walk out of here.  This time.”

“Well.”  Lex replied, regaining some of his composure.  “Starting with an awfully ham-fisted approach, are we?”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” you told Lex flatly.  “I’m pissed.”

“Awwww.”  Lex cooed sarcastically.  “Well, much as I’d love to discuss your feelings, I’ve actually called you here to discuss something else.”

“Oh?”  You replied, giving him an impish smirk and feigning ignorance.  “What’s that?”

“ ** _WHERE IS MY MONEY?!_** ”  Lex screamed, his face suddenly closer to yours and suffused with rage.

“Mr. Luthor,” Brainy interjected.  “If I might, she-”

“Shut  _up_ , Querl.”  Lex snapped, not taking his eyes off you.

“Brainy,” you said softly, looking over at your friend.  “If you can hear me, it’s going to be okay.  I’m gonna save you.”

“Where.  Is.  My.  Money.”  Lex demanded again through clenched teeth.

You looked back at him, lifting an eyebrow.  “So, does this mean you’re not gonna surrender?”  

“Yeah,” Lex replied, sarcastic and losing the last potato chip holding in his temper.  His voice rose on the next words, echoing through the room.  “I think it’s  _pretty clear_  that I’m  _not going to surrender!_ ”

“Then what happens next is your own doing.”  You answered, your voice dangerously calm.  You didn’t threaten or boast, but simply inform him, the rage of a thousand burning worlds in your eyes.

“Sir,” Brainy tried to interject again.  “Again, I believe I should warn-”

“I said  _shut up_!”  Lex replied, turning his rage on Brainy.  The Coluan quieted then.

“Well,” Lex continued talking.  He’d regained the potato chip holding in his temper, and stood and walked away from you, rolling up his sleeves.  “I gave you a chance to tell me the  _easy_ way.  I guess now-”

“Oh, stop.”  You interrupted him.  Your face and voice were suffused with disgust and irritation.  Lex actually stopped, startled at your reaction.  He turned back to you and frowned, only now starting to be curious about what you were up to.

“The question,” you continued.  “Isn’t where is your money.  The question is, what have I done with it.”  There were several seconds of silence in the room, neither man quite willing to break it.

“What have you done with it?”  Naturally, Brainy was the one to finally ask.

“Take a look.”  You told him, calm and confident.  You rattled off the address to a website.  Both men frowned curiously.  Then Lex pulled out his phone and shoved it at Brainy.  Brainy frowned at it, concentrating for a moment.

“The website is asking for a password.”  Brainy informed the room.

“Codemonkey, in leet.”  You replied.  Another second or two passed, and then a video started playing on the phone.  Brainy moved it, making the video visible to all three of you.

“I’m placing a bounty.”  The you in the video was standing against a plain black backdrop, and began her speech.  Just after the first sentence, superimposed on the screen was a picture of Brainy, as he looked without the image inducer disguising him as a human.  “This is Brainy.  He’s a friend.  He’s a Coluan, which means he’s a life form that’s both organic and technological in nature.  And he’s currently been reprogrammed to serve Lex Luthor.”  The picture of Brainy disappeared, and just your face came back on the screen.  

“I have in my posession, Lex Luthor’s entire personal fortune.  I’ve arranged for every single one of his accounts, every penny to his name, to be moved to a different account that only I have the password to.

“So, here’s what I want.”  Video you continued talking.  “I want my friend back.  The first person to fix Brainy, to undo what Lex did and return Brainy to me in mint condition, gets the password to the account with Lex’s entire fortune, to do with as they please.”

The video ended and the phone went dark.  For a very long moment, no one in the room moved or spoke.

Lex gave a huge sigh and let his head fall onto his chest.  He lifted it again, opened his mouth, then shut it, and closed his eyes for a moment.  Then, when he opened them again, he finally spoke.  “Well done.”  Lex said in a resigned tone.  Behind him, Brainy started looking panicked.  He shut his eyes and lifted one hand to his temple, indubitably concentrating on his defenses.

“Brainy’s very good, Lex, as I’m sure you’ve discovered.  He’s  _very_ smart.  I’m sure he can handle most of his attackers right now.  But when you entered the password I gave you, when you watched the video, only then you uploaded it to the net.  It went live when you watched it.”  You told him, your tone a study in calm fury.  Your voice didn’t raise, you didn’t scream or shout or glare at Lex.  You only stared, calm and in control.

“Every hacker on the planet saw that video, and all of them are going to come after him.  How many do you think he can handle?  A thousand?  A hundred thousand?  Hell, you can probably fight off at least that many.  Between the two of you, you can probably handle, what, half of the hackers?  This planet has over seven  _billion_ people on it, and an awful lot of them are hackers.

“And you know what the funny thing is?  You probably could have prevented all this.  I mean,  _I_  can’t think of a counter to this particular plan, but… This is why I prefer fighting Eobard Thawne.  You see, he registered me as a possible threat right away.  He figured me out, and the kinds of things I was capable of.  Then, he got in my head and made a complex psychological profile of me.  All of this before I’d even  _heard_ of him.  When I fight Eobard?  He’s ready.  He knows how I think and how to predict and stop me.  He knows I like games, what kinds of games, and how to play them with me.  Fighting Eobard is  _challenging_ and  _fun_.  You?  You didn’t even see me until I forced you to.  Just like every other boring, ordinary person on the planet.  Pathetic.”

Lex didn’t move throughout your entire speech.  He stood, frozen, with a small awkward smile on his face.  As you spoke, his eyes got wider, and the smile more and more forced until you could practically feel the rage coming out of it.  You gave him a small, vicious smirk in reply.

“What I’d like you to take away from this experience, Lex.”  You began, crossing your legs in the chair you were handcuffed to.  “Is  _don’t.  Ever.  Mess with my friends._   The next time you do, I won’t be so nice.”  You turned away from Lex and over to Brainy, visibly in pain from his attempt to fight off the hackers.  “I’d like to go home now.”

“Wh-” Lex began, with an obviously forced laugh.  “Where do-”

Then, Brainy stood straight, his eyes eerily vacant.  He ignored Lex and flew to you, breaking the zip ties securing your hands to the chair in a swift movement.  Brainy then picked you up, and flew out of the nearest window, carelessly shattering glass and wall behind him.


End file.
